Coconuts
by angelsinstead
Summary: Basically this story is just smut with a bit of dialogue. It's AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story was written as a challenge. It is based off characters from ABC's General Hospital and ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, GH, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! Basically this story is just smut with a bit of dialogue. It's AU.

~*~o~*~

After escaping Alison Perkins, Victor Lord Junior was searching for a place to hide. He had just escaped a warehouse in Port Charles, New York. He was weak from having been held captive at Alison's mercy for many long weeks. What he wanted most was something good to eat and a nice hot shower.

He was hiding behind some crates on the docks when he saw a woman walking near the waterfront. "She's hot," he was thinking as his boner began to throb within his pants. It had been many weeks since he'd had sexual satisfaction considering Alison was a crazy freak, and he had refused to pleasure her despite her disgusting advances. Victor wanted hot, passionate sex... and he wanted it NOW.

He cautiously stepped out from behind the crates where he had been hiding to approach the woman who was looking out at the water. "Hey," he said as she turned to look at him. "My name is Victor, and I need your help."

Olivia Falconerri couldn't believe it when some guy approached her on the waterfront. He looked rather scruffy with unkept hair and rough stubble upon his face. Despite his appearance, she was drawn to him. "What can I do?" she asked.

"This evil woman kept me prisoner in a warehouse, and I just escaped her. I need you to hide me at your place," he said as he was staring lustfully at her beautiful breasts. Her cleavage was exposed by the low-cut dress she was wearing, making Victor's mouth water. He couldn't wait to wrap his lips around one of her nipples.

"You've got a lovely pair of coconuts there..." he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said with an angry frown.

"Sorry, I have been without a woman a very longggggggg time. I'm horny... and I couldn't help but check out your lovely breasts," Victor stated.

Shaking her head at him, Olivia grabbed his arm. "Come on," she said as she tugged him along. "You can come stay at my place. It looks like you could use a hot shower and bite to eat."

*I'd like to bite you,* Victor was thinking as he followed Olivia to her car.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This story was written as a challenge. It is based off characters from ABC's General Hospital and ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, GH, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! Basically this story is just smut with a bit of dialogue. It's AU.

~*~o~*~

Olivia brought Victor back to her apartment and got ready to prepare him a meal. "So, what would you like to nibble on?" she asked the scruffy man who had sat down at her kitchen table.

Victor stared once again at Olivia's ample breasts. She felt his heated gaze upon her, so she lightly covered her bosoms with her hands. "What's with you and breasts?" she asked him.

"I like them," he staed. "Especially yours."

With a grin on his face, Victor slowly licked his lips. "Exactly what did that evil woman do to you, to turn you into this horny, sexual beast?" Olivia asked him.

"She locked me up for weeks ... with very little to eat. She tried to force me to pleasure her repeatedly, but she was nasty and psychotic and I couldn't get it up for her," Victor responded. "I'd rather have a gorgeous woman like you."

Olivia shook her head. "I think you should have something to eat and a shower."

"Really? Does that mean you'll take care of my other needs after I get food and a shower?" Victor asked hopefully.

"I don't even know you!" Olivia gasped.

"I promise you'll get to know me really fast."

Olivia walked over to the the refridgerator and grabbed a carton of eggs. She was soon frying them in a pan with a slab of bacon. "That looks delicious," Victor said as his mouth watered.

"Can I have orange juice, too?" he asked her.

"Sure, and how about some buttered toast?"

"I am falling in love with you already," Victor told her with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story was written as a challenge. It is based off characters from ABC's General Hospital and ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, GH, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! Basically this story is just smut with a bit of dialogue. It's AU.

~*~o~*~

Victor had devoured every bite of food on his plate. "You have fabulous cooking skills," he told Olivia.

"Now could we try a few of your other skills out?" he told her with a wicked wink.

"Like I said before... you really need a shave and shower," she responded as she crinkled up her nose in distaste.

"Well, I guess I can't argue there. That horny, psychotic woman refused to let me bathe unless I pleasured her... so I probably do need a good shower."

"I will go get you a bar of soap and a towel," Olivia offered.

"Wait!" Victor cried out. "I - uhhhh... have a few wounds that horrible bitch gave me. I haven't been able to properly tend to them. Do you think you could help me?" he asked her.

"Wounds?" Olivia echoed. "Where?"

"Come in the bathroom and I'll show you," he said with a little smirk.

"Are you just trying to get me into bed?" Olivia asked him warily.

"Maybe," he replied, then quickly he covered up his lustful intentions. "No, I really need your help. That evil, freakish woman hurt me."

"Alright, I will help you, Victor. But keep your hands to yourself. I am only trying to help you out because you've been hurt," Olivia stated.

"I will be a good boy," Victor told her with a devilish smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This story was written as a challenge. It is based off characters from ABC's General Hospital and ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, GH, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only! Basically this story is just smut with a bit of dialogue. It's AU.

~*~o~*~

"I think you better take your clothes off... so I can see... all your wounds," Olivia said as she stepped into the bathroom with Victor.

"Are you sure that's all you want to see?" he asked with a little smirk.

"You promised to behave yourself," she reminded.

"It's so HARD to be good," he spoke as he removed his ragged shirt. As he began undressing, she could see the cuts and bruises marring the flesh of his back.

"That woman really did a number on you," Olivia observed.

"Yeah, she was a hateful bitch with a one track mind," Victor spoke as he unfastened his pants and slid them down his legs. "She wanted to get me into bed... but there was no way in hell I was going to sleep with her."

Olivia winced as he dropped his boxers and she saw infected cuts upon his buttocks. "I can't believe the cruelty of that woman," she stated as she stared at Victor's impressive package. Even despite all his wounds, he was gorgeous.

"Do you think you could help... with my- my injuries?" he asked her.

"I think I could be of assistance. Let's get you in the tub first and clean those cuts... then I have some soothing salve I could... rub on you... I mean, your injuries."

"I like the sound of that," he spoke with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Chapter Five~*~**

Olivia gently washed Victor's hair and rinsed away the suds. She helped him shave as he sat within a tub of water. "That feels nice," he said as she tended to him.

"I should probably cleanse your cuts now. They are already infected. I don't want them getting any worse," Olivia stated.

"Alright. I will let you nurse me back to health," Victor said with a smile. "You have a wonderful bedside manner."

"Well, you're not in a bed. You're in my bathtub," Olivia gently reminded.

"Yes, and I better stand up... so you can reach all the cuts."

Olivia gasped as he stood again and she could see the painful cuts and abrasions on his body. Gently she cleansed the wounds with a soft washcloth. She ran the sudsy cloth over his back, then his buttocks.

"Does that feel better?" she asked him.

"Yes, it feels nice. But I believe I have a problem."

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

Then she saw his "problem." Victor had a throbbing boner. "Will you please take care of that for me?" he asked Olivia with puppy-dog eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Chapter Six~*~**

"What could I do to ... to help?" Olivia asked Victor.

"You're so beautiful... and you've been so kind to me... unlike that horrible woman, Alison Perkins who kept me prisoner all those weeks in that warehouse," Victor said as he gazed into Olivia's eyes. "You made me something to eat. You helped me take a bath... and you helped cleanse my wounds. The largest wound I have is here, on my heart."

As he spoke those words, he took Olivia's hand and lay it upon his chest. She could feel the warmth of his flesh and the beating of his heart. "You have suffered so much," Olivia agreed. "It's time you received some pleasure."

Her hand began to caress his chest, then it slid lower, toward his throbbing erection. "Ohhh yeah, you know exactly what I need," Victor stated in a heavy groan as she began to stroke him.

"Does that feel better?" Olivia crooned as ran her fingertips over his swollen shaft.

"Ohhh yes, please don't stop," Victor begged. "I am just beginning to like it."

A lovely grin came to Olivia's face. "Maybe we should take this to the bed?" she suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Victor said as he carefully got out of the tub. She stopped caressing him just long enough to grab him a towel and lead him into the bedroom.

"Are you going to make me feel so much better?" Victor asked.

"I promise; you won't be feeling anything but pleasure here in a moment," Olivia said as she unbuttoned her top and slid the fabric off her shoulders.

"Ohhh yeah. You've got a lovely pair of coconuts," Victor said with a smirk as he gazed at her bountiful breasts.

"You've got at thing for boobs, don't you?" Olivia said as she dropped the rest of her clothing to the floor.

"Yours are perfect," Victor stated as he eased himself onto the bed and pulled Olivia down on top of him. "Now where were we?"

"I think we were just about here..." Olivia said as she kissed her way down his chest; her lips headed toward his pulsating cock.

"Ohhh yeah!" Victor exclaimed as her silken lips made contact with his throbbing flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Chapter Seven~*~**

Victor groaned as Olivia wrapped her gorgeous lips around his pulsating cock. "That feels soooo good," he said in a low growl.

"Don't stop there. I need more..." he begged her.

His whole body went up in flames as she continued to pleasure him with her sweet mouth. He suddenly forgot all about his captivity and his painful wounds. He fell back on the bed as she climbed on top of him.

"Do you want more, big boy?" she asked after she finally came up for air.

"Ohhh yes... so much more. What do you have to offer me?"

"How about these?" she asked as she placed her breasts in his face.

"I love them," he said as he licked around the curves and captured a nipple. He sucked on it strongly while lightly squeezing her other bountiful globe.

"Your breasts are perfect," he told her with a grin. "You're very beautiful... and I want to make love to you."

"Do you think you can handle that?" Olivia asked. "You were locked up and tortured a very long time. I wouldn't want you to overdue it."

"I'll be careful," Victor promised. "Just let me pleasure you. Let me pleasure us both."

Olivia gave him a sexy smirk. "I can help with that," she stated. She straddled his body and brushed her warm, wet center against his rock-hard erection. "Does that feel good?"

"Ohhh my God... YES! Don't tease me. Fuck me now!" Victor said in a voice of passion.

"Alright. You asked for it."

Olivia rocked her hips, lowering herself on Victor's thick pole. It entered her deeply, stabbing inside her slick walls. "Holy fuck!" Victor groaned as she settled herself on top of him. She wasn't moving as she stared down into his dark-blue eyes.

"Make me feel better," Victor practically begged. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, lightly squeezing them while tugging on her turgid nipples. He wanted to cum, and he knew that Olivia would take all of his pains away.

"I am going to take you to ecstasy," Olivia stated as she began gyrate her hips.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Chapter Eight~*~**

As promised, Olivia had taken Victor to ecstasy. She lay on top of him, completely dazed after their shared orgasms. It took her a long time to catch her breath. "How do you feel?" she finally asked as she sat up to look at him.

"Completely pleasured and so relaxed," he responded. "It's amazing how you made me forget everything. For a moment, I forgot how that woman held me captive for so many months... and how she hurt and tortured me... and how she took me from my life and everyone I loved."

"About that..." Olivia said softly. "I suppose you'll be wanting to return to your life; the life you had before she captured you. You'll want to return to the people you love."

Tenderly Victor caressed the tendrils of dark hair back from Olivia's face. "I do have a life in Pennsylvania... and a lot of loose ends. I have to go back," he responded. "But... I want you to know what we shared will not be forgotten. Once I have my life settled, I am coming back for you. That is ... if you want me."

Very carefully, Olivia rolled over in bed. She stared into his deep blue eyes. "Victor, we hardly know each other... and although what we shared was phenomenal, I don't expect any promises or commitments. If you decide you want to return to your life and everything you had before you were captured, I completely understand."

"You're right. We don't know each other well. And maybe we've taken things a bit too fast, but I don't think so. You feel so right in my arms... and to be honest, I don't want to give you up."

"Rest up then, Victor. You should probably return home in the morning... and if everything goes well, you can come back. I'll be waiting for you," Olivia promised.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do," she said as she hugged him. "I want to get to know you better. I think we both deserve happiness."

Victor kissed the tip of her nose. "To the future then," he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"To our future."

THE END


End file.
